The present invention relates to a rotary cutter and, more particularly, to a rotary cutter for cutting damaged threads of a bolt.
A bolt is generally used to fasten an object, and a nut is mounted around the bolt. A distal end of the bolt could rust, accumulate dirt, or even deform under impact by an alien object, such that the nut cannot be smoothly threaded onto the bolt. A generally approach in this situation is cut the bolt with a screw die to remove rust, dirt, or the damaged portion from the bolt.
When a bolt encounters the above situation, the nut merely gets stuck on the distal end of the bolt, and the remaining portion of the bolt is still useable. In the approach using the screw die, the screw die must be precisely aligned with the threads of the bolt before cutting, so as to assure the cutting route is identical to the original threads of the bolt, which is time-consuming and has low efficiency.